


Не для кого

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [7]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: ничего теперь не исправить
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258





	Не для кого

Если в бой — то спина к спине, если в мир — то плечом к плечу: этот верный напарник до того на тебя (не)похож, ну да и что с того? Коли ни серебра, ни ножа за спиной, коли у вас один на двоих смертоносный лик, один на двоих господин, одна на двоих тоска, одна на двоих гибельная тропа… цель только вот у каждого оказалась своя.

И судьба есть судьба, что с того, что решали не (только) вы? Ты и не знал, что ещё одного брата названого обретёшь, ты и не думал, душою и телом так далеко зайдя, что твой уход за могильную грань для него пустыней выжженной обернётся, где постылое одиночество лишь да гарь.

Заплачь или завой — ничего теперь не исправить, остаётся вперёд идти. Однажды вы встретитесь во смерт **и** , и он тебе (не)скажет: «Мне ведь человеком не для кого было остаться… братишка».


End file.
